


You can't resist

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenges, Humor, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Seduction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Una discusión, una apuesta y ¿serán capaces de resistir?One shot con mucho humor y un ambiente caldeado en todos los sentidos.Esta historia participa en un reto organizado por el grupo de Facebook https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/ con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam Winchester.





	You can't resist

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, he hecho una pequeña pausa en The Brother Keeper, (no os preocupéis que lo retomo mañana), porque me había comprometido con un reto, para un grupo de Facebook que administran unas amigas. El grupo es https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/ y el evento fue creado con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam. 
> 
>  
> 
> Escogí el pront sugerido por Nük Blue, que corresponde con la foto de arriba y luego, mi amiga Pilar, me pidió que cogiera también el suyo y como una ya no da para más, he intentado hacer un remix con ambos. Me alegro de haber escrito esta historia porque me he reído mucho y me ha venido genial después del hurt que arrastro en las últimas historias. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de ella tanto como yo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative.
> 
> Código de registro: 1705162350008
> 
> Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción o adaptación total o parcial de cualquier parte de la misma. Se tomarán las acciones legales pertinentes de existir algún indicio de plagio.

You can’t resist  
By: Saphirott

 

“Es idiota”, pensó para si mismo. Era pensar eso o que lo estaba haciendo para cabrearle, y si ese era el caso, el plan le estaba saliendo a la perfección porque la paciencia se le estaba agotando y su grado de irritación estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos. Que de música de fondo estuviera sonando “Used to love her” de Gun’s and Roses, tampoco ayudaba mucho. 

I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I had to put her, six feet under, and I can still hear her complain  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I knew I'd miss her, so I had to keep her  
She's buried right in my back yard

A su alrededor, la gente charlaba mientras disfrutaban de sus cenas o tomaban unas cervezas viendo el partido, totalmente ajenos a la tormenta que estaba a punto de iniciarse. Tamborilea impaciente sobre la superficie de la mesa, sabe que tiene el ceño fruncido y que está respirando más pesado de lo que debería. Y sí, quizás esté siendo un poco dramático, pero es que hoy, precisamente hoy, él, debería cortarse un poco. 

\- ¿Acaso nunca vas a dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó con irritación cuando la mujer se alejó de la mesa.  
\- ¿Hacer qué, Sammy? – respondió, girándose hacia él, (por fin se dignaba), con una sonrisa inocente.  
\- Nada – gruñó, mientras se dejaba caer con desgana sobre el respaldo de su asiento. 

Dean le miró curioso, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero recapitular un poco en el tiempo y clasificar la “bitchface” de su hermano a un nivel doce sobre diez, le hizo hacerse una idea; y aunque lo más lógico y por supuesto, lo más saludable, hubiera sido preocuparse e intentar enmendar el error; saberlo, solo le pareció divertido. 

\- Vamos Samantha…, ¿no me digas que estas celosa? – preguntó enarbolando su mejor sonrisa canalla, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa mirándole fijamente, el verde de sus ojos destilando diversión.  
\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Samantha – protestó, inclinándose como él sobre la mesa y quedando la cara de ambos casi pegada. Nubes de tormenta giraban veloces en los ojos del menor que apretaba los puños con rabia. 

Mantuvieron la postura durante unos segundos hasta que Dean no pudo más y estalló en una sonora carcajada, echándose hacia atrás y que hizo que algunos de los presentes se girasen, mirándoles con curiosidad. 

\- Eres idiota – murmuró el castaño, dejándose caer nuevamente.  
\- Vamos Sam… - dijo mientras simulaba secarse unas lágrimas – no estaba haciendo nada – el menor bufó descontento – Eh, venga… - continuó – no vas a arruinar la noche por una tontería ¿no? Hemos venido a celebrar. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Mi hermanito se hace un hombre – bromeó fingiendo un puchero de emoción – Estoy tan orgulloso…  
\- Dean, cumplo treinta y cuatro, hace tiempo que soy un hombre – protestó, pero no pudo disimular el asomo de una sonrisa.  
\- Minucias hermanito, para mí siempre serás pequeño – afirmó. 

\- No decías eso la otra noche – contratacó el menor mirándole con cierto aire de superioridad. Dean entrecerró los ojos y le observó con intensidad.  
\- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…, no deberías jugar con fuego, ya sabes que te puedes quemar.  
\- ¿Y? – contestó provocador, sintiendo como el enfado se iba diluyendo en post del creciente nivel de excitación que iba adquiriendo la conversación.

Con los ojos aún entornados, Dean sonrió con lascivia, solo un segundo antes de dejar entrever su lengua, humedeciéndose los labios; esos carnosos labios que Sam observaba con hambre y que le pusieron la carne de gallina, cuando el mayor, arañó el inferior con sus dientes. 

\- Pues que quizás luego, deba castigarte por portarte mal y desobedecer – dijo con voz grave y pausada.  
\- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas – responde provocador el menor. Los ojos de ambos brillan divertidos y excitados. Es un juego que el tiempo y las circunstancias pocas veces les dejan practicar, pero que ambos disfrutan cuando pueden. 

\- Aquí tenéis chicos… - interrumpe una voz femenina que deposita con brusquedad un plato de ensalada frente a Sam, que salta hacia atrás sorprendido; y que después, se gira enarbolando una provocadora sonrisa hacía el mayor – Hamburguesa con todo y doble de patatas por cuenta de la casa – canturrea, inclinándose para dejar el plato durante más tiempo del necesario. 

La cara de Sam se transforma de nuevo y Dean no debería ser tan temerario, pero es que es superior a sus fuerzas y claro, Sammy se lo pone tan, tan fácil, que no puede evitarlo. Echando un vistazo rápido a su hermano y asegurándose de que este no le quita el ojo de encima, vuelve el rostro hacia la chica, todo seducción en su sonrisa. 

\- Muchas gracias preciosa – responde, regodeándose del brillo emocionado en los ojos azules de la camarera, que no tarda en anotar algo rápidamente en su libreta, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos. Cuando termina, arranca el papel y lo dobla, tomando la mano del mayor y depositándolo en su palma.  
\- Salgo a las doce – le informa sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que la tienen encandilada y ansiosa. Tampoco aparta la mano, alargando el contacto con esa callosa palma que ya imagina acariciando su piel. 

Está tan concentrada en su flirteo que no puede reprimir un gemido ahogado cuando siente otra mano, aún más grande, sujetándole la muñeca con bastante fuerza como para hacerle daño. Se gira sorprendida para ver al gigante de pelo largo con cara de muy pocos amigos, y antes de poder decir nada, este toma el papel de la palma de su reciente conquista y lo rompe en pedazos. 

\- Pero… - empieza a protestar.  
\- Creo que esto se excede de tus labores como camarera – le dice en tono amenazante – mejor te vas antes de que tenga que poner una queja. 

La camarera mira a Dean sorprendida, esperando que este la defienda, pero este no dice nada y solo sonríe divertido, mirando a su compañero de mesa. 

\- ¡He dicho que te largues! – ladra el castaño. La chica trata de recomponerse y mira ofendida al rubio que solo se encoge de hombros.  
\- Lo siento preciosa. No se lo tengas en cuenta, hoy tiene un mal día – La chica sacude con dignidad su cabellera rubia y se marcha, no sin dirigirles a ambos una mirada cargada de odio.  
\- Pues la has hecho buena Sammy. A ver quien nos trae ahora las cervezas – dice como si nada. Sam niega con la cabeza y se levanta.  
\- Se me ha quitado el hambre, yo ya no quiero nada, gracias – coge con rabia su chaqueta y se dispone a caminar hacia la puerta.  
\- Sam – le detiene el mayor, tomándole por la manga de la misma – vamos Sam, no seas así, estaba bromeando.  
\- Me parto de la risa con tus bromas – dijo en tono molesto, sacudiendo el brazo y librándose de su agarre, para luego seguir caminando.  
\- ¡Sam! Vamos Sam… - pero el menor ya ha llegado a la puerta y la abre sin mirar atrás - ¡Sam! – dice de nuevo – Mierda Sammy… - maldiciéndose a si mismo, saca la cartera para dejar unos dólares sobre la mesa, coge su chaqueta y corre detrás de su hermano.

Cuando sale, Sam está apoyado en el lateral del Impala, con cara de muy pocos amigos. Por un momento piensa en regañarlo, ya están mayorcitos para berrinches de ese tipo, pero en el fondo sabe que se ha pasado y que hoy era su cumpleaños y que él había planeado esa cena para celebrarlo y ahora, lo había arruinado por no saber cuando era suficiente. 

Así que, respira hondo, saca las llaves del coche y decide que será mejor estar callado, al menos en el viaje de vuelta al bunker, a ver si ese espacio de tiempo es suficiente para que su hermano se calme y deje de asesinarle con la mirada; porque Sam no habla, pero sus miradas son muy descriptivas y nada de lo que Dean está viendo en ellas es bueno, ni para él, ni para sus pelotas; y él, tiene mucho aprecio a sus pelotas, gracias. 

Sam tampoco parece tener ninguna intención de hablar, así que enciende la radio y deja que la música llene el espacio hasta que llegan a su destino. Una vez allí, su hermano se dirige directamente a la cocina, lo sigue, y lo encuentra sacando un cartón de leche de la nevera. 

\- Eh… - le dice en tono conciliador, colocando la mano sobre su antebrazo. Sam se sacude buscando una taza y no le contesta – Vamos Sammy, ya te he dicho que lo siento. Tienes razón, me pasé.  
\- Déjalo Dean. En serio, no quiero discutir – contesta en tono serio.  
\- Venga…, ¿no crees que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? – pregunta con cierto nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Tú crees? – responde dejando todo sobre la encimera y dándose la vuelta para encararle. 

Su rostro vuelve a ser el del bar, ceño fruncido, labios apretados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, de nuevo una “bitcface” en su mejor expresión; ah, súmale los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Y Dean se da cuenta de que el tiempo del viaje no ha sido suficiente para calmarle y él, empieza también a cabrearse con esa actitud ofendida y para su gusto sacada de tono, pero es su hermano, es su día y va a tragarse su orgullo y a esforzarse todo lo posible por arreglarlo; para lo cual, ya solo se le ocurre una cosa. 

Con su mejor sonrisa arrepentida, acorta la distancia y deja que sus manos reposen a ambos lados de la cintura del castaño, le mira durante un segundo y cuando se asegura de que no hay una reacción negativa, acaricia con sus pulgares, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre los marcados huesos de su cadera. 

Sam rueda los ojos con fastidio, pero eso no le va a hacer desistir de su plan. Se acerca un poco más, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos a la mínima expresión, rodea la estrecha cintura y deja que sus manos naveguen a lo largo y ancho de la fuerte espalda. Los brazos del menor siguen cruzados, haciendo de barrera entre ambos, pero se las arregla para depositar un corto beso en su hombro, para después enterrar la nariz sobre la suave tela de su camisa, inspirando con fuerza. 

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón, soy un idiota – recita mansamente en su hombro, sintiendo como con esas palabras, toda la rigidez que el cuerpo de su hermano había empezado a acumular cuando inició el abrazo, se disipaba. Sam suspiró con fuerza y por fin separó los brazos, dejándole ocupar ese espacio, a la vez que ahora eran sus manos las que reposaban sobre las caderas del mayor.  
\- Si, lo eres – dijo, sin abandonar aún su tono indolente. 

Dean se separó lo justo para poder mirarle de frente. Su rostro falsamente ofendido y asombrado, dejó paso a una sonrisa resplandeciente. 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – pregunta en un tono bajo, sus labios increíblemente cerca de los del menor.  
\- Que remedio…, me queda eso o matarte. 

El rubio emite una pequeña risa cargada de suficiencia, antes de impulsarse hacia los labios de su hermano, rozándolos suavemente con los suyos, para volver después con un poco más de intensidad, mientras siente como las manos de Sam, aprietan con más fuerza sus caderas. Su hermano suspira en el beso y el gruñe complacido con la respuesta, avanzando con su lengua, esperando por un permiso que no tarda en llegar. 

De repente hace mucho calor y se siente como si faltase el aire. La intensidad sube y ambos de pierden en la vorágine de besos y caricias. Sam prácticamente ha olvidado porque estaba enfadado, cosa que no le parece tan extraña con la maestría con la que Dean maneja su boca. Casi olvidado, porque esa maestría funciona con los besos, pero es totalmente nula a la hora de mantenerle callado. 

\- Lo ves Sammy…, te preocupas por nada – le dice en el breve momento en que sus labios se separan – estoy contigo. Solo estaba jugando, ellas son solo un entretenimiento, una forma de no oxidarme. Soy Dean Winchester, tengo una reputación que mantener. 

Sam sabe que su hermano bromeaba, que era su típica fanfarronería la que hablaba. Se lo dicen su tono jocoso y el brillo socarrón de su mirada. Pero, aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar que la frase le llegue como un derechazo directo en el estómago, y que la imagen de la rubia flirteando con él, le llegue con una claridad pasmosa, y a esa rubia se suma la morena de hace dos meses y aquellas gemelas que pretendían ser actrices y que tenían mucho talento que mostrar.

Está seguro de que Dean no ha tenido nada con ellas pero, aun así, le molesta. Y sí, de nuevo está siendo un poco demasiado dramático, pero de perdidos al rio y vamos, que por hoy, está harto. Así que se endereza, apoya las manos en el pecho del mayor y le empuja a un lado. 

\- Estoy cansado – anuncia en un tono carente de emoción – me voy a dormir 

Dean le mira con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula a punto de rozar el suelo. - ¿Y ahora que pasa? – pregunta sin entender nada.  
\- Nada. Simplemente estoy cansado.  
\- No parecías cansado – reclama el mayor, ahora también enojado y con un problema que no le apetece para nada manejar solo.  
\- No te habrás dado cuenta porque estas “oxidado” – contestó, utilizando sus dedos para enfatizar las comillas – Quizás debas volver con la camarera, tenía pinta de estar dispuesta a engrasar cualquier cosa. 

El enojo de ambos era patente, ninguno de los dos sabía como se les había ido de las manos, pero lo que estaba igualmente claro, era que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. 

\- ¡Al diablo Sam! – gritó el mayor, señalándole con el dedo – Llevo toda la noche disculpándome y arrastrándome por “haber herido” – y también utilizó sus dedos para enfatizar – tus sentimientos de princesa. 

Sam le miró enojado por el apelativo. 

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? – continuó - ¡Estoy harto! ¿Quieres hacerte el ofendido? Pues estupendo… ¿No quieres seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo? ¡Genial! – Dean había cogido carrerilla y no pensaba parar – Recuerda que has sido tú el que has decidido esto, luego no vengas a buscarme porque no voy a estar.  
\- No pensaba hacerlo – responde el menor con un tono cargado de rencor.  
\- ¡JA! – grita el rubio con suficiencia – antes de dos días estarás pidiendo frente a mi puerta – el verde de sus ojos brilla desafiante.  
\- Lo más probable es que sea al revés – Sam tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con rabia.  
\- Lo veremos – sentencia el mayor.  
\- Por supuesto que sí – Y con esa frase, queda instaurado un reto, que ninguno de los dos sabe donde o como va a terminar. 

Ambos salen de la cocina echando humo y gritando pestes en sus cabezas acerca de la tozudez del otro. Las puertas de las dos habitaciones se cierran a la vez con sendos sonoros portazos. 

“Maldito crio consentido”, reniega el mayor mientras abre el grifo de la ducha. Se desnuda con movimientos bruscos y rápidos y se mete bajo el agua aun renegando. Está tan enojado que ni siquiera piensa en ocuparse de su no tan “pequeño” problema, fruto del rápido pero intenso escarceo de la cocina. Sin pensarlo, abre el grifo del agua fría y deja que esta se ocupe de él. El agua baja el asunto, pero para nada consigue enfriar el ánimo del mayor, que solamente puede pensar en como hacer morder el polvo a ese enano que se ha atrevido a desafiarlo. 

En la otra habitación, Sam ya está en su cama, pero tampoco duerme. Sabe que va a ser difícil, le cuesta bastante resistirse a Dean; pero él también tiene sus propias armas y de ninguna manera, está dispuesto a perder. 

Cuando se levanta, Dean se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Sam ya no está. La puerta de su habitación está abierta y el interior perfectamente recogido. Gruñe con molestia y se encamina a la cocina, esperando verle allí, pero no. Mira el reloj y tuerce el gesto, es bastante temprano, incluso para él. Un movimiento de las cámaras de seguridad atrae su atención y entonces lo ve. 

“Que cabrón. Ha salido a correr…”

Dean bufa y apunta algo mentalmente en su cabeza. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, prepara su desayuno y se sienta a la mesa, ojeando con interés una revista de coches que compró unos días atrás. Sam no tarda mucho en aparecer. Su respiración es algo agitada por el esfuerzo y luce esa sonrisa bobalicona con la que siempre le quiere convencer de lo bueno y saludable que es correr. Absurdo, si nadie te persigue, ¿para qué?

\- Buenos días – saluda, todo energía y cargado de “inocencia”.  
\- Uhumm – es su única respuesta. 

No piensa mostrar ningún interés, no levanta los ojos de la revista y por supuesto, es por eso que, “no ve”, la estrecha camiseta que es seguro que hace cinco años ya le quedaba pequeña y que ahora, además, está adherida a su cuerpo por el sudor, dejándole muy poco espacio a la imaginación. Tampoco “ve”, esos pantalones cortos, “¿En serio? ¿Cuándo antes ha usado pantalones cortos?”, que marcan un trasero que se le está haciendo muy difícil ignorar pero que, por descontado, lo va a lograr. 

Sam parece indeciso ante la falta de respuesta del mayor, que sigue fingiendo estar muy concentrado en el dossier desplegable con las comparativas de, los que se consideraban, los tres mejores modelos de furgonetas de ese año. Pero conoce a su hermano y sabe que, a pesar de todo, no está perdiendo detalle. Con la misma indiferencia que él usa, se quita la camiseta y la utiliza para secarse en parte el sudor. Los ojos de Dean se achican durante un instante, pero rápidamente vuelve a su posición inicial. 

La comisura de la boca del menor se alza en una pequeña sonrisa. Él es tan buen observador como Dean y no ha sido ajeno al movimiento, aunque como el mayor, finge. Se gira, dándole la espalda, y camina hasta la puerta donde tienen colocada una barra de dominadas. Con un pequeño impulso se aferra a la misma y empieza a elevar y descender su cuerpo con la fuerza de los brazos. 

Dean siente la garganta seca y agradece el no haberse terminado aún el café. Toma un sorbo, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en el sabor amargo e intenso de la mezcla y no pensar en los músculos trabajados de la espalda de su hermano, contrayéndose y expandiéndose; ni en su cintura estrecha, ni en su trasero apretado mientras cruza las piernas por los tobillos para mantenerse más firme en el ejercicio. 

Lo de contar hasta diez se está quedando corto y ya debe ir por dos mil setecientos al menos, pero está aguantando como un campeón y solo por esto deberían darle una medalla. Nadie en su sano juicio aguantaría quieto ante semejante visión. ¡Por Dios! Al final, lo de coger la revista va a ser más útil de lo que pensaba, porque la va a necesitar para poder levantarse de allí sin darle una satisfacción a su hermanito, del cual, ya se ocupará después. 

“¿Quieres guerra Sammy? Pues la vas a tener…”

Espera un tiempo prudencial, pero Sam parece no cansarse, todo este rollo saludable de su hermano no es para nada normal. Ante el derroche desmedido de energía del menor, solo le queda una salida digna, el hastío. Con un sonoro bostezo, se levanta, usando estratégicamente la revista para su improvisada función, comienza a caminar, arrastrando los pies, hacia la puerta donde su hermano se ejercita. 

Pasando literalmente bajo sus brazos, se para al otro lado de la puerta y se gira a mirarlo de arriba abajo. No se le escapa el destello orgulloso en el caleidoscopio brillante que son los irises de su hermano; por eso, arma su máscara de desdén y carga su tono con la condescendencia de una madre. 

\- No deberías haberte quitado la camiseta. Estas en corriente y el sudor se te va a quedar frio. Luego no vengas a mí cuando te pongas malo – terminó la frase ya a medio camino por el pasillo, dando la espalda al menor y riéndose por dentro porque, aunque no la veía, podía imaginar perfectamente su expresión. 

Sam aún se queda un rato haciendo sus ejercicios. No es que le apetezca, ni que tenga ya ningún sentido, pero tampoco quiere que sea tan obvio que su única intención era la de provocar al mayor. Recoge la camiseta, ya es tarde para ponérsela y aunque odie admitirlo, su hermano tenía razón y ahora, el frio recorre su interior, “todavía me pongo malo”. Con ese pensamiento se dirige a su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una ducha bien caliente que le entone el cuerpo. 

Pensativo y algo decepcionado, abre la puerta de su baño, justo para encontrarse las nalgas de su hermano a medio tapar con la pequeña toalla con la que se está secando. 

\- ¡Dean! – exclama sorprendido.  
\- ¡Cristo, Sam! ¿Nadie te ha dicho que hay que llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? – responde el mayor, aparentemente con la misma sorpresa, después de girarse para quedarse de frente a un muy anonadado Sam, que no comprende porque el rubio está sujetando la toalla contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo en vez de cubrir lo que debería cubrir. 

\- Oh, perdona… ¡Que diablos Dean! Se supone que este es mi baño y mi cuarto; y hasta donde me alcanza la memoria, tú tienes lo mismo al otro lado del pasillo, así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con enojo.  
\- ¿A ti qué te parece? – responde con obviedad – Me estaba dando una ducha, la mía está atascada. ¿No te lo dije?  
\- No, no me dijiste – contesta, apretando los dientes, mientras no puede evitar que sus ojos mapeen el cuerpo del mayor, su piel sonrojada por efecto de la temperatura de la ducha, las gotas de agua deslizándose a través de la misma, delineando cada curva del definido cuerpo de su hermano, las pecas…, esas pecas que gusta de recorrer con sus dedos o con su lengua, en esos momentos anteriores o posteriores al sexo y que ahora…

No puede reprimir un jadeo ahogado, y aunque se recompone con rapidez, no se le escapa el brillo divertido y triunfal de esos ojos colmados de verdemar. 

\- Se me olvidaría… - Y ahí está, su mejor sonrisa cínica, esa que estrecha sus ojos hasta marcar esas pequeñas arrugas a los lados – como estabas tan liado con lo del ejercicio, pensé que me daría tiempo antes de que vinieras, es obvio que no. Pero tranquilo tigre, ya me marcho – concluyó, ajustándose, gracias a Dios, la toalla a la cintura y pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera rozarle.  
\- ¿Al menos me abras dejado agua caliente? – preguntó aún estupefacto, mirándole marchar.  
\- ¡Claro! – responde de espaldas y sin mirarle, acompañando la afirmación con un gesto de la mano alzada y enarbolando una sonrisa maquiavélica que su hermano no puede observar. “No creo que sea agua caliente lo que necesitas hermanito”

Cinco minutos después, puede escuchar los improperios desde su habitación. 

Si les preguntaras a cualquiera de los dos, ambos admitirían que el día había sido endiabladamente largo y agotador, y si se hablaran entre ellos, seguramente hasta se reirían por la vorágine absurda en la que se han metido, que les tiene al borde del colapso mental y físico. Pero obviamente, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a admitir eso, por lo cual, el desafío continua, aunque parece que han llegado a un pequeño descanso. 

Sam bosteza sonoramente, ya es tarde, le escuecen los ojos porque lleva un par de horas leyendo, más o menos las mismas que hace que Dean se fue a su cuarto. Sonríe al recordar el gesto disgustado del mayor después de su último y triunfal movimiento; se quedó en el salón solo por disfrutar del momento de haberle hecho huir. Dejando el libro sobre la mesa, se levanta dispuesto a ir a dormir. 

Los gemidos y jadeos que se escapan bajo la puerta le hacen detenerse en seco a la mitad de su recorrido. Incrédulo, se acerca un poco más agudizando el oído. El sonido es inconfundible, pero son varias las voces que participan en la cuestión. “Sera… ¡Está viendo porno!” Después de la sorpresa, sonríe satisfecho, parece que su hermano no está llevando tan bien la tensión, y él, no puede dejar de apuntárselo. Con el puño cerrado, golpea la puerta con sequedad. 

\- ¡Vamos Dean! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes aguantar y necesitas recurrir al porno? – se burla.  
\- ¿De qué hablas Sammy? – responde con tranquilidad – No echaban nada interesante en la tele. Vete a dormir y no molestes o…, ¡espera! ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta? ¿Ibas a tocar para pedirme que volviera? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… ¿ni un día? – y ahora es el mayor el que se mofa.  
\- Las ganas que tú tienes – contesta molesto.  
\- Estas confundido hermanito, eres tú el que está espiando detrás de la puerta. Venga, sé que estás deseando entrar y acompañarme.  
\- ¡Que te den…, imbécil!  
\- No serás tú ¡Perra!

Dean ríe para sus adentros y aún se permite reafirmarse en tener la última palabra en esa discusión. 

\- ¡Voy a ganar esta apuesta Samuel! Tenlo claro. 

Sam se mete en la cama enfurruñado. Su hermano es como el aceite, siempre tiene que quedar por encima y eso le pone de bastante mal humor. Eso, y que lleva dos noches acostándose con un calentón de un par de narices. Se hace un ovillo y se tapa hasta las orejas, intentando poner la mente en blanco y simplemente dormir 

Pero su mente es una puñetera y no quiere relajarse. Simplemente viaja de la imagen de su hermano esta mañana al salir de la ducha, a la que se imagina del mismo viendo porno desde su cama; y luego, de la generosa vista de su trasero, enfundando en unos vaqueros sumamente desgastados y que se veían tan suaves, que se clavó las uñas en las palmas para evitar tocar, mientras su hermano se inclinaba bajo el capó del Impala, a otra vez disfrutando del porno. Y de su voz, socarrona y profunda, proponiéndole pasar a la habitación a…, ver porno, ¿juntos?

¡Porno! ¡Porno! ¡Porno!

“¡Oh Dios, Dean!

No hay manera. Y de repente hace demasiado calor. Con un bufido cansado, se tumba bocarriba apartando con un gesto la ropa de cama. La escena es demasiado vivida en su cabeza, porque conoce a Dean demasiado bien. Su hermano es puro sexo, todo él lo clama, no solo su físico, si no su voz, sus movimientos y su mirada. Ha estado demasiadas veces presente cuando la lujuria exudaba por los poros de su pecosa piel; demasiadas para ser indiferente, para no saber que su hermano se está tocando; para no reconocer cuanto desearía estar con él. 

El tirón en su bajo vientre le es conocido, pero aun así, no puede evitar un gemido sorprendido. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, lo mejor va a ser dejarse llevar y ver si, de esa manera, logra descansar. Su cuerpo se tensa cuando desliza tentativamente los dedos a través de su pecho. Siente ese conocido escalofrío que precede al placer y que entrecorta su respiración. 

Su otra mano viaja más al sur, colándose bajo los restos de la ropa de cama, apartándolos del todo para dar espacio a sus kilométricas piernas que ahora están abiertas. Eleva un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada y ve lo que desde hace rato siente, su miembro hinchado pugnando contra la tela del slip. 

“¿Qué es lo que me haces Dean?”, susurra para si mismo mientras desliza la palma sobre la tela y no puede evitar que sus caderas salten buscando un contacto mayor. 

Vuelve a dejarse caer contra la almohada y en su cabeza se dibuja una mirada, una repleta con el verde de una selva, tan húmeda y caliente como la misma; frondosa y oscura, augurando emociones y riesgos a los que desea sucumbir. Una sonrisa ladina la acompaña; y no puede evitar sonreír de vuelta, cuando ese perfecto conjunto, se inclina sobre él, derramando un aliento cálido sobre su garganta y susurrando de forma descarada. 

“¿Es esto lo que deseas Sammy?”  
“Si…”

La afirmación ha sido un ruego entrecortado, ahogado por la presión de su mano, ya bajo la tela, rodeando su acerado miembro, que late orgulloso bajo su palma. Se acaricia despacio pero firme, rindiendo sus propios gustos mucho más enérgicos, a lo que sabe que obtendría de Dean si estuviera allí. Su hermano sabía sujetarlo, manteniendo y alargando el placer hasta límites insospechados. 

Desearía tanto que fuera él… “Dean…” Casi puede recrear el mullido tacto de esos gloriosos labios sobre los suyos, suaves pero demandantes, marcando el ritmo que, a la vez, invita a transgredir, buscando una batalla encarnizada, en la que finalmente, ambos ganan. 

“Eso es Sammy…, déjame cuidar de ti…” 

La voz en su cabeza se hace más real, tanto que le hace estremecer. Araña con sus dedos los turgentes botones que resaltan erectos en su pecho, los pellizca a la vez que sigue acariciándose con esa tortuosa lentitud que electrifica su vientre y su espalda. “Dean…”, suplica, con los ojos apretados para ignorar la soledad y perderse en el placer. 

Es tan familiar, que no le cuesta imaginar el peso del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, la callosa mano que le reemplaza en la tarea y esa boca que traza caminos húmedos por su cuello. Siente la piel erizarse siguiendo la memoria de esos besos que descienden por su pecho, siguiendo un camino que, para su gusto, tarda demasiado en recorrer. 

Su cuerpo se agita y se eleva mientras ya no puede aguantar el deseo de enredar sus dedos en la corta cabellera y guiarle para que finalmente encuentre su destino. Siente la sonrisa canalla sobre la piel de su vientre y sisea sorprendido bajo el repentino mordisco que araña su sensible y transpirada dermis, que le crispa hasta los dedos de los pies. 

Siente esa mano estrangulando su erección, de una manera tortuosamente placentera, mientras esas aguamarinas recorren su cuerpo de una forma totalmente lasciva. Sus miradas se cruzan con las pupilas oscurecidas por el deseo. Surge una pregunta que no es necesaria porque no es ignorante al anhelo que destilan los ojos ajenos, pero que es parte del juego. 

“¿Qué quieres Sammy?”  
“Lo sabes…”  
“Pídemelo”  
“Quiero…, quiero tu boca”  
“¡Pídemelo!”  
“Por favor…”

Lo desea, lo desea más que nada, y su mente es una excelente compañera en este viaje que ha decidido iniciar. Puede ver la sonrisa satisfecha, la comisura alzada cargada de arrogancia, el brillo hambriento que anuncia promesas de placer. Su hermano se inclina recorriendo con la lengua toda su longitud en un solo movimiento. Su cuerpo se alza como un resorte, mientras un gemido estrangulado escapa de sus labios. 

“Oh, Dios… ¡Sí!”

Siente que va a enloquecer, perdido en la humedad de esos labios que le están robando el aliento. Dean desliza su lengua con maestría, torturando su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. 

En la soledad de su cama, Sam quiere más, necesita más. Humedece con saliva sus dedos y da un paso más en su sesión de auto placer. 

“Dean…” suplica de nuevo. 

**********

Mantiene la sonrisa hasta que oye el portazo y aún después, esta perdura un rato más. Siempre es gratificante molestar a Sam, no es mala intención, es simplemente una norma irrefutable en el código de todos los hermanos. Pero la satisfacción de la victoria es efímera, sin embargo. Con hastío, mira a su alrededor, al cuarto de nuevo vacío y eso es suficiente para devolverle de nuevo la tensión de la que no ha podido librarse en todo el día. 

Las imágenes se suceden en la pantalla a la cual, hacía rato que no prestaba atención, puesta solo con un motivo. Los sonidos sugerentes captan su atención y le muestran a dos rudos vaqueros tratando de satisfacer las necesidades de una voluptuosa y muy entregada morena, algo excedida, para su gusto, a la hora de mostrar su complacencia con la atención. Claro que estamos hablando de una película porno, ¿qué más se puede esperar?

Se descubre a si mismo molesto con las imágenes. No es eso lo que quiere ver, y no es cuestión de género, no quiere ver dos hombres con una mujer, como tampoco quiere ver dos hombres juntos, ni tan siquiera a dos mujeres juntas. “¡Dios! ¿A dónde vamos a llegar?”, se pregunta pesaroso. Él, que puede recitar de memoria y por orden alfabético a todas las porno stars de los últimos quince años. Pero no, ahora mismo, nada de eso le sirve, ahora lo único que le apetece es Sam y por desgracia, no puede tenerlo. Antes muerto que perder ese reto. 

Sam, que lleva torturándole desde la mañana, presumiendo de ese cuerpo perfecto que él conoce tan bien. Fue una agonía resistirse a recorrer con su lengua la sudorosa espalda, a sujetar con firmeza esas estrechas caderas y dejarle sentir en sus nalgas todo lo que le provocaba. Esas nalgas que el maldito crio le había puesto en bandeja a media tarde, cuando se lo encontró de rodillas en su baño, “arreglándole” el atasco; con su mirada inocente y esa sonrisa atestada de hoyuelos en todo su esplendor. 

Sí, Sam era de todo menos inocente. Desde luego no lo fue cuando se repantingo en el sofá, según él a leer, todo piernas abiertas, solo con el slip y una camiseta y dejándole una extraordinaria panorámica de su erección. Sí, todo sutil el pequeño bastardo. Ha de reconocer que aquello fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar y no le quedó más que batirse en una vergonzosa retirada. 

¿Quién puede culparle? Nada bueno paso por su mente en esos momentos, en los que solo deseaba arrodillarse entre esas largas piernas y disfrutar de lo que, sin duda, era suyo. Apretó su erección con un gruñido disconforme. No era lo mismo, pero tendría que valer. Cerró los ojos y buscó en su memoria esa imagen que siempre le hacía enloquecer. 

Ese Sam entregado a las caricias de su boca, le encantaba tenerle así, sentir su placer creciendo por oleadas sobre su lengua, suplicando por más, siempre suplicando por más. Le gustaba mirarle, observar sus ojos entornados, vidriosos y desenfocados por el placer. Los labios hinchados y rojos, entreabiertos en un gemido que le erizaba la piel. Esas mejillas arreboladas y el pelo alborotado y húmedo por el sudor. 

El mismo sudor que sentía exudando de cada poro de su cuerpo mientras se acariciaba con rudeza, jadeando el nombre de su hermano, ansiando con toda su alma estar dentro de él. Dentro de ese cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo como una horma perfecta. 

“Dean…, Dean, por favor…”

La voz se formó en su mente, urgente y necesitada. Observó con adoración el cuerpo bajo sus manos. Acarició sus muslos ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa justo antes de inclinarse sobre él buscando sus labios. Unir su boca a la de Sam, siempre era algo sobrecogedor para él, a pesar del tiempo que hacía desde que habían cruzado el límite. Su hermano era tan exigente como entregado en ese gesto y sentía que Sam podría robarle la vida y él, de ninguna manera se lo impediría. 

Lo besa largo y tendido, mientras se mece sobre su cuerpo con un ritmo lento y cadencioso, dejando que la fricción entre ambos les mantenga en la cresta antes de, definitivamente, dejarse caer. 

“Dean…”  
“Shhh… Te tengo”

Aprieta el puño alrededor de su erección, tal y como sabe que el cuerpo de su hermano lo haría. Siente la tensión en su vientre, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y sabe que está a punto de terminar. 

Gruñendo de placer, ahonda en ese estrecho y cálido interior, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que ama, esos ojos que le gritan sin palabras sentimientos que son mutuos, deseos y anhelos que espera poder siempre complacer. 

***

Sam ya no es capaz de mantener el ritmo y sus caricias lucen desenfrenadas. Aumenta el ritmo con que sus dedos le penetran, gimiendo de placer, rozando el clímax, a punto de estallar. 

“Vamos Sammy…, vamos…, déjame verte, déjate llevar”  
“¡Dean!”

Dean gime, elevando sus caderas a la vez que su puño recrudece las caricias, aumentando el ritmo, llenando de sonidos húmedos la habitación. 

Sam se aferra a su espalda, siente los dedos crispándose bajo la musculatura de sus hombros, mientras él sujeta con firmeza sus caderas, marcando un ritmo frenético. Busca su boca y le besa con el ansia propia del que sabe que se acerca el final, húmedo, sucio y desordenado, pero tan caliente que les arrastra al éxtasis que ya era imposible de parar. 

Sam gruñe antes de sentir como se derrama sobre las sabanas, con las manos aún temblorosas y el cuerpo perlado de sudor. 

Dean no puede evitar gritar en su mente el nombre de su hermano, con la mandíbula y los labios apretados para evitar hacerlo en alto, cuando su semilla se esparce sobre su pecho.

Ambos se dejan caer sobre el colchón agotados; cada uno en la soledad de su cuarto. 

Tres días llevaban inmersos en aquella locura, la tensión acumulándose como un gas que les dejaba sin aire cuando estaban juntos en una habitación, un gas inflamable y peligroso, a punto de estallar. Dean suspiró con los ojos cerrados, mientras se presionaba con los dedos el puente de la nariz. Necesitaba terminar con esto, si tan siquiera tuvieran un caso…, disparar a cualquier cosa que tuviera dientes afilados habría ayudado. Pero la fortuna no parecía estar de su lado y la tranquilidad esa semana, parecía ser una patente en todo lo relacionado con su trabajo. 

Sentía los ojos de su hermano, vigilándole con hostilidad desde su posición en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la superficie lacada, con esa expresión que usaba para intimidar a testigos reticentes y que aunque a él no le afectaba, debía reconocer que era bastante imponente. 

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó molesto.  
\- Ninguno – respondió el menor entre dientes.  
\- Mira Sammy, esto… - la frase fue interrumpida por el menor, con un tono cargado de autosuficiencia.  
\- ¿Te rindes? – y no puede disimular el deje de burla, que hace que Dean enderece la espalda y le mire con rabia.  
\- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar – contesta en tono cortante, para levantarse y salir sin decir adiós. “Pero yo lo voy a terminar, hoy mismo, hermanito…”, se dice para si, cuando la idea toma forma en su cabeza. 

Un par de horas después, Sam cree escuchar hablar a Dean en la cocina; aliviado ante la posibilidad de salir con un nuevo caso, se dirige hacia allí, deseando saber que ha pasado y ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa que no sea el asunto que se traen entre manos. Dean susurra y eso le sorprende, una extraña alarma le hace reducir el paso. 

\- … a las doce entonces… - alcanza a oír - … sí, en serio, allí estaré…, claro…, adiós – su hermano cuelga y se gira con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que se esfuma de su cara al verle.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunta desconfiado.  
\- Ehmm… no. No, nada. Solo alguien que se había equivocado.  
\- Equivocado… - repite con una ceja alzada.  
\- Si, equivocado – responde a la defensiva – esas cosas pasan ¿sabes? – y con gesto enfadado, pasa por su lado sin hacer nada por evitar que sus hombros choquen en un golpe breve, pero no por eso, menos doloroso. 

Sam sabe perfectamente que su hermano le miente y eso le mantiene confuso y enojado, elucubrando mil teorías y ninguna de ellas puede acabar bien. No lo ve en el resto del día y este hecho, lejos de aliviarle, solamente añade más leña a un fuego que ya arde con una virulencia extrema. 

A las once escucha el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse, y aunque quiere, no puede evitar levantarse y salir a enfrentarlo. Dean avanza por el pasillo como si de una mismísima pasarela de moda se tratase. Enfundado en unos vaqueros grises que se le ajustan a la perfección, una camiseta negra que no esconde nada y una sobre camisa roja arremangada hasta los codos. 

Un aura de provocación destila de cada uno de sus movimientos, de su pelo húmedo y perfectamente colocado por el gel, de su felina mirada cargada de seguridad, y de esa sonrisa canalla que rinde corazones a su paso. Dean está listo para entrar a matar y Sam lo sabe.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunta, sin disimular su enojo.  
\- Pues si, a tomar una copa. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí metido. Necesito respirar – puro cinismo en su voz  
\- ¿Tú solo? – y el tono es más bajo ahora. Dean resopla cansado, mientras se ajusta su cazadora de cuero.  
\- Sí, señor metomentodo, yo solo. Pero quien sabe, la noche es joven y presiento que estoy de suerte – la sonrisa cargada de suficiencia contrasta con los labios apretados en una fina línea del menor.  
\- ¿Me crees estúpido? – ahora es Dean el que le mira interrogante – Te oí antes, sé que has quedado con alguien – escupe con rabia.  
\- Y si me oíste, ¿para qué preguntas? – responde desafiante, acercándose más a él y golpeando acusadoramente con el índice en su pecho. Sam le aparta la mano de un manotazo, sintiendo como ese fuego sigue creciendo en su interior.  
\- ¿Con quién? – gruñe.  
\- No te interesa.  
\- Dime con quien – repite despacio, conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar.  
\- He dicho…, que, no, te, interesa – recalca despacio, sabiendo que el énfasis de cada palabra es como un puñetazo en la ahora frágil barrera de autocontrol de su hermano. 

Como suponía y esperaba, esta estalla incluso antes de lo previsto, y no puede evitar sentir como se le escapa el aire, cuando su espalda golpea sin miramientos una de las paredes de la sala. Los puños de Sam se cierran sobre el cuello de su camisa y sus antebrazos le mantienen sujeto a la pared. La tormenta se desata dentro de sus ojos y siente el rechinar de los dientes, dentro de esa mandíbula apretada. 

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le increpa - ¿Acaso no puedo salir? ¿Qué es esto, ni contigo ni sin ti? Las cosas no van así hermanito  
\- ¡Cállate! – gruñe el menor.  
\- No voy a callarme. Tú escogiste esto, muy bien, de acuerdo, yo ya me cansé del juego. Necesito una copa y necesito salir, así que suéltame antes de que tenga que darte una buena reprimenda – exigió con fastidio.  
\- ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar el menor, totalmente ajeno a su amenaza, cegado por ese fuego que atenazaba sus entrañas. 

Dean intentó empujarle, pero él simplemente tomó ventaja de su cuerpo para mantenerle contra la pared. El mayor rodó los ojos fingiendo cansancio. 

\- La camarera – soltó sin reparos – Amy, Emma o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien – una sombra de confusión cruzó el rostro de su hermano.  
\- ¿Camarera? ¿Qué camarera?  
\- Joder hermanito, te hacía más listo. ¿Cuál va a ser? La del otro día, ya sabes, la rubia de la ración extra de patatas – contesta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
\- Mientes – afirma – no tienes su teléfono, yo mismo lo rompí – Dean se encogió de hombros con gesto culpable.  
\- Me conoces Sam, no me gusta renunciar a mis conquistas, esos teléfonos son mis pequeños trofeos, cogí los trozos al salir, solo pensaba añadirlo a mi agenda y nada más, pero visto lo visto, le puedo sacar otra utilidad – hay un destello de burla en los orbes verdes. 

Esa burla, ese desafío, esa sonrisa cargada de superioridad…; Sam siente la sangre bullendo en sus venas, la rabia, el enojo y la frustración de todos eso días. Siente a Dean aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, ambos tensos y con la respiración agitada, el olor de su colonia y por debajo de esta, su propio olor, ese que le vuelve loco. 

\- No vas a ir – dice con los dientes apretados. Dean le mira desafiante.  
\- ¿Y eso, por qué? – pregunta con chulería. 

La respuesta no viene a ser tan verbal como pudiera esperarse. Un gruñido escapa de su garganta cuando siente los labios de Sam tomar su boca con un ímpetu que le roba el aliento. El beso es exigente, rudo, salvaje e intenta seguirlo en la medida que puede, pero Sam es tan arrollador como un tren de carga y está a punto de descarrilar. 

Se separan, más por la necesidad vital de respirar que por otra cosa. El castaño le mira con ojos oscuros, cargados de determinación. 

\- No vas a ir – repite. Dean relame sus propios labios para luego inclinar su cabeza a un lado y a otro, recomponiendo su rostro serio y su sonrisa cínica.  
\- Buen intento hermanito, pero insuficiente creo. Además, yo soy un caballero – dice con un fingido puchero – no voy a dejar plantada a una dama. 

Sam arremete de nuevo contra él, mordiendo sus labios, penetrando su boca sin ningún permiso. Intenta apartarlo, pero el menor toma sus muñecas y las sujeta con firmeza sobre su cabeza. 

\- Llámala y dile que no vas – exige.  
\- No – responde retador. 

Sam está a punto de enloquecer, tiene ganas de matarlo, de golpearlo hasta borrar de su cara esa sonrisa burlesca, tiene ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared y de…, de…; ¿a quién quiere engañar? Lo que quiere es lo que tiene delante; Dean, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados de tanto besarlos y el cuerpo anhelante. Desea tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, hacerle suplicar de placer y llevarle al éxtasis una y mil veces. 

Le besa de nuevo, deja sus labios para perderse en su cuello, hundiendo su nariz en él, lamiendo el punto exacto donde late el pulso, succionando, marcando lo que es suyo. 

\- Llámala – exige de nuevo. Dean le mira con los ojos entornados. A pesar de todo, puede distinguir sus pupilas dilatadas y siente contra el suyo, la respuesta del cuerpo del rubio. – Llámala – repite, meciendo las caderas contra las de su hermano, mareado por la deliciosa fricción. Dean niega con la cabeza y él bufó, urgido por la necesidad de terminar con esa discusión y poder llevar a cabo cada uno de sus deseos. 

\- Bien – dice con labios apretados y aptitud prepotente – la llamaré yo. 

Con una sola de sus manos, sostiene las muñecas de su hermano y con la otra, busca entre los bolsillos del pantalón hasta encontrar el móvil del mayor. Busca entre las llamadas salientes y no ve nada, la última fue de hace una semana; busca entre las entrantes e igual; busca en la agenda y no hay ni Emma, ni Amy, ni en realidad el nombre de ninguna chica desconocida. Mira a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y una expresión interrogante, y solo se encuentra a un Dean de sonrisa resplandeciente y ojos brillantes. 

\- Serás cabrón – dice derrotado y como única respuesta, escucha una sonora y profunda carcajada por parte de su hermano. – Me has engañado…  
\- Hermanito… - dice con tono triunfal – esto debe enseñarte que nunca, pero nunca, nunca, debes desafiar a tu hermano mayor. Los mayores siempre ganamos. 

Sam lo mira y automáticamente su rostro derrotado se borra con una sonrisa, porque sí, ha perdido, pero aquí tiene a Dean, sujeto bajo sus manos y va a hacérselo pagar muy caro. 

\- Veremos quien gana cuando te tenga debajo de mi suplicando – dice provocador sobre sus labios, tomándolos de nuevo en un beso igual de intenso pero más pausado. Los ojos de Dean brillan y sonríe satisfecho dentro del beso.  
\- Sammy… - contesta con voz ronca cuando se separan – sea como sea…, yo gano. 

Fin


End file.
